Trick or Trick
by JadedSkyCat
Summary: It's the night of Halloween and one couple stupidly thinks of how to get a treat...only to get a trick instead.


Trick or Trick!

A/N: Well, it is Halloween so here's a treat from me to all of you guys. Hope you like it~! (Technically, I was going for horror but meeh, I think I don't have want it takes so I'm going with humor!)

.oxo.

"Welcome!" honey-brown eyes greeted dark pair of orbs and the two owners glanced at each other and in no seconds, the kind smile flattered a little at the sight of the tall man. It came too quickly and immediately left, leaving people to wonder if they imagined it or not.

The brunet with brown orbs smiled brightly and bowed at the new opened the door of the shop and lead the other to an empty table. He picked up a note and asked, "What can I do for you, master?"

"One express with the usual blend," the waiter wrote the order, twitching visibly at the usage of the word 'usual'. He froze when the black haired-man continued, "Oh, and Tsuna, really, master? I thought I was more than that."

Slightly glaring at the man, the young male hissed out lowly to not attract other people, "Shut up and just leave after you drink your stupid beverage, Reborn!"

Said man simply smirked and played with his fedora, creating a rather dangerous aura.

The young man looked away and went to give the order of his costumer. He sighed, knowing it would be a long day and put a hand in his throat. He breathed in and out, not noticing the black glance watching his every move.

And the day went on normally for the waiter named Tsuna and the costumer named Reborn.

.oxo.

"Hey, Tsuna-san!" a young dark-haired woman called out her co-worker in excitement. "Who's that man?"

"What man, Haru-chan?" Tsuna asked in confusion and titled his head. "We have many costumers today that I don't know who you speak of."

Haru slightly glared at that, "Don't play dumb, Tsuna-san! I mean, that handsome man who keeps on coming every Halloween and don't say you don't know or remember. That man always comes for you and makes you his personal waiter for one or two weeks of November!"

"Is he someone special?" sparkling stars could just be seen in the female's eyes with that glint of a fangirl. "Are you two some lovers or something?!"

"Eh?!" slight flush came to the male's face and he was quick to deny the conclusion. "That's not true! He's just someone I know!"

"Oh, that's what they all say, Tsuna-san~" Haru teased, giggling when the blush went redder than a tomato. "And that's so cute...you're blushing, Tsuna-san!"

The blushing male looked at the clock. "Well, look at the time. It's pretty late," he grabbed his things and made a run for it. "See you tomorrow, Haru-chan!"

Not long after he had left the shop, he had come across a person who dragged him to a dark alley. Strong arms kept him in place and trapped him into a warm body. He glared at the familiar person in front of him, "Reborn..."

"Hey," the other greeted casually like he wasn't doing anything wrong with trapping the smaller body to his. "It's Halloween."

"So what?" forcing the blush to surface, the honey-brown eyes met the other with defiance. "Do you want something?"

"Trick or trick."

Reborn kissed the other before Tsuna could protest and forced his tongue inside, his right hand exploring the pale shin and flesh. The left hand was gripping on the brown hair and was closing the distance that they had.

"W-wai—"

Tsuna's hands were then dragged to the wall above his head and he tried to protest again but it only gave more access to the other's tongue. He shivered, forcing the moan that threatened to come out and widened his eyes when his tongue met the raven's tongue.

"Eek!"

He could only hold on to the other for support and he stayed perfectly still as he felt his tongue being molested inside his mouth.

The older male finally stopped and removed his lips, saliva slightly coming out. "Seriously, you're one shy incubus," Reborn smirked at the other who now had black wings and tail. He leaned closer and purred sensually. "Did I taste delicious, Tsu~na~?"

"No, damn it! And you're a horny wolf, Reborn!" said incubus retorted poorly with red lips and a deep blush. If he was trying to be intimidating, he sure failed and the other showed it by chuckling at the expression. Tsuna growled angrily, "Don't laugh at me! I'm serious, Reborn!"

"Yes, yes," he waved it off and moved his face closer to the other, their nose almost touching. His eyes darkened with a hint of gold and his smirk widened, fangs slightly being visible. "Shall we continue?"

Veins popped out of the smaller male's head. "What part of no do you not get?!" Tsuna scowled and used his wings to escape. "Stupid Reborn!"

Said werewolf raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What did he have to get mad of? I didn't even get some treat (sex) after just getting back..."

Back to the angry incubus...

"Ugh, stupid Reborn! This is why we are not lovers! He doesn't even give me a treat (gift) after being gone for so long!"

.oxo.

A/N: Haha, kind of OOC, huh? And of course, they wouldn't get treat! They have different thoughts of what treat is XD


End file.
